warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Waterfall
Like I said before, Don't read this if you don't want to have a little bit of a spoiler alert. I'm going to avoid names except for Ashpaw's This is a future telling songfic for Unstable Times Surprise, this is my first songfic in a long time (Even though it's more of a poem, you should listen to it, it's calming) Enjoy Waterfall - Orchestrated sung by Jenny (With a few of my own edits Waterfall Deep down, whispers We can hear them all Ashclaw walked through the Shadowclan forest tiredly, he frowned when he could almost hear the whispers of the clans. He mewed to nobody, "We never learn apparently. Not even the best of us." He continued to walk, and only stopped at a familiar cave. He thought sadly, I escaped a dark cloud, only to find that I'm surrounded by pure darkness.'' ''' "Sorry, Hawkfeather. Give me something, I need a direction." Ashclaw whispered quietly. There was nothing, not even a whisper from Starclan, ''But I know you can hear me... He thought quietly, then he laughed nervously, "This is what Shadowclan gets, a blood stained path and ruined future with the other clans." Your inner voice What will it tell us? Ashclaw looked back up at the cave, "I still believe. The old leaders may be gone, but that only paves way to new light. This can't be the end of it, we're heading to an even more nasty war." He whispered. Ashclaw looked around, "Hawkfeather and Littleleaf told me I was destined for something. Not sure if it was great or not, but everyone is destined for something." He finally turned away from the cave, and looked up at the grey sky, "I'm a Shadowclan cat, I could be just and wise. It won't make a difference if they won't listen." He blinked when a ray of light shone over to the mountains behind Shadowclan. The deepest abyss Of your soul Ashpaw finally let out a laugh, "They won't help, they're not clan cats anymore." He sighed, "I should be getting back to Silvershade and Ravenwing, they're probably setting something up for me," he looked back at the ray of light, and flicked his ears. "I've been surrounded by deceit, if they'll help. Would it even make a difference? Do they even love the clan they once fought so hard to protect anymore?" Ashclaw finally retreated from the cave and back to the hidden camp. It can't hide Conflict, turmoil He walked back into the tiny camp him, Silvershade, and Ravenwing all shared. A couple of cats that were also helping the plan came by to visit, but mostly kept tabs on their respective clans. Silvershade was not there, but Ravenwing was. He was staring down at the ground in thought, as if trying to find a way out of the inevitable battle. Ashclaw joked, "You can't escape this." Ravenwing twitched his whiskers, "I always lived by that the innocent shouldn't be hurt, but no one is innocent, not this time." He mewed, then sighed, "I don't know how to deal with this." Unfaltering kindness Apprehension, determination Ashclaw and Ravenwing looked up when Silvershade had finally retured. As deputy of Riverclan, Sparrowstar's health detoriated even more. Ravenwing whispered, "Well?" She sighed, then mewed calmly, "We're losing him, the clan is already calling for my name. I can't do this right now, we have bigger problems on the horizon, we all know that even we may not come out of this alive." Ashclaw asked quietly, "Who would you pick? I doubt you'd make the same mistake as Hawkfeather." "Sandsplash, I know. She's the one I trust the most." Silvershade mewed determinedly. Her determination seemed to drive Ravenwing through what seemed to be the darkest days of his life. Ashpaw thought sadly, He should be living out in the plains, not in this dreary forest. All those feelings mixed up An array of thoughts Ravenwing mewed, "What are we going to do when it comes?" Ashclaw frowned when Silvershade didn't answer. She never did answer that question when it was brought up. Ashclaw himself wasn't even sure how to answer. He mewed cautiously, "We'll just have to improvise. The warrior code isn't going to help us here." Ravenwing frowned, and looked away from them both. Silvershade only shook her head. Ashclaw felt his head pounding, as if he was already in the middle of battle, his life on the line. His life riding on the choice they make. Will you fight? Or show true mercy? "Ashclaw." Silvershade muttered. Ashclaw turned to her in confusion, and she whispered, "It's your call, you're the one who got some willing cats together with your idealisim, what do you propose we do about this? Either way, it's going to lead to death, but maybe showing mercy when the last time it wasn't shown can save all of us." Ashclaw sighed, "In Shadowclan, to show mercy is to show weakness. I know now, that isn't true," Silvershade seemed to be listening intently. Ashclaw continued, "To show mercy is to show honor, to show mercy is to show life. We all deserve mercy." "Would you say the same for your mentor?" Ravenwing asked. Ashclaw frowned, "I... I don't know... I want to say yes, but I know better. He killed many, and would have kept going if..." "Leave it, we understand." Silvershade cut the younger tom off. You have to make that choice Will you save your friends? Ashclaw huffed, "If it comes down to it, I'm not my mentor, I will not kill if it's not needed. I will do everything it takes to show her mercy." Silvershade nodded in approval, but Ravenwing seemed to be having his doubts. Ashclaw mused, "I... I think I know where we can find help. They used to be clan cats like us, they were especially aquainted with the enemy we're about to face. I can't say they'll help, but we have to try, the mass of cats we have now will not be enough." Silvershade and Ravenwing stared at him in confusion. Escape then show them the world? Will you set her free mercilessly? Ashclaw sighed, "Anyways, Silvershade, you better be getting back. Ravenwing, there's a small abandoned farm, I know it's not much, but maybe you'll feel less homesick there." Silvershade nodded, and ran out of the camp. Ravenwing only stumbled away at Ashclaw's direction. He sighed, I know I must have an easier time of this then Silvershade does... This is still stressful. Write your wish in the dust Two sides are playing A tough game, an endless tug of war Ashclaw finally narrowed his eyes, and mewed, "I'm not backing down, I'm not afraid to fight. I'm watching two cats go to war, with no end in sight... This needs to stop, all these fights, I'm not going to raise a clan from this. I'm not going to watch kits grow old under the threat of a shadow." He finally turned as it started to snow, "What my clan is no longer matters. Everyone is in danger. I pledged my life in front of Starclan. It is Starclan we all return to." He mewed determinedly. Which will win? The saviour or the killer? Ashclaw narrowed his eyes as he overlooked the forest, "I'm sorry, but I intend to win this. And I'm going to win it using mercy, I'm not going to turn into you. I'm strong, I know what I'm doing, I know why I'm doing it. I don't need any other reason but to fight for those I care about. I will not let the deaths be in vain. This is the last time. The last time this blizzard will be allowed to consume us all." He growled, as he could feel many of the battle weary cats behind him. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Songfic